Honor-system
by 22pirates13wizards
Summary: Keira grew up in Ireland. Her parents died in a mysterious disaster leaving her in shock. She doesn't speak much because of this. She is also a couple years ahead in school and harbors way to mny secrets. Oh, and did I mention, she was adopted by the Potters. Marauders Era, rated for scenes later.
1. Meeting the Potters

**Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, i wouldn't need to be writing here, I would be writing the books.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I highly value other peoples feedback and I really need it.**

They saw the owls swooping down towards their house. James didn't know what they were for. Nor did his sister, Keira. All thay knew was that this meant that there was mail. Expecting the owls to glide down toward their mother, who was currently working in the garden, it was a big surprise when the owls came to each of them. Keira was used to this, having been adopted three years ago and still having friends from Ireland, who couldn't really hang out with her. James on the other hand had only gotten an owl one or two times.

Recieving the letters, and upon examination, were stamped with a red seal with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. This meant they either got into Hogwarts, or were declined. James open his with a clean swipe and the letter read,

Congratulations Mr. Potter,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of your required material. Term starts September first.

Signed, Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Keira quickly pealed off the seal and found a letter with almost the same text, side from her name (Ms. Devlin) and an enclosed letter from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore,

Keira Devlin,

Our staff has been informed of your previous education in witchcraft and has come to a consensus that you shall be placed in third year classes. This is because we don't want you having to sit through classes you have already taken. I believe that the third years should accommodate to you and treat you quite nicely.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

James looked over her shoulder and exclaimed aloud,

"What 'previous' education?"

"When I lived in Ireland I was homeschooled for two years. I was on my third year when everything fell apart and I had to move here."

James used to be used to this mysterious event in which everything fell apart but now he really felt annoyed. His parents one day told him that they wanted to know if he would be okay with having a sister, when he said yes they told him that a girl from Ireland was recently orphaned was his age. They didn't say how her parents died, what happened or even how they heard about her. When Keira came to their house she was very quiet. She still was. She wouldn't say much about life in Ireland accept the occasional talk ofa friend that she recieved news from. James still didn't know anything about her. Now he had at least one thing he knew.


	2. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't have to write here, I'd be writing books!**

**Please Review, I find it really helpful if I could get even one review.**

Kiera had used a wand before, just not her own. She used he mother's. She had memorized everything about it, Apple wood, Unicorn Hair core, 14 inch. It was slightly crooked in the center. The only problem was that it wasn't balanced in her hand. It never worked for her. Not the way she wanted it to. I would work perfect for her mother. Keira didn't like to think about her mother after the accident. Not after what she'd been through.

Now she was really exited. As she walked through the entrance to Diagon Alley her and James were frozen. The smells from the cafes and resturaunts. The chitter of everyone. Keira knew she would be going to get the money her parents left in their will. As they walked up the large, ominous bank, she started getting nervous, what if she was too young? What if her parents didn't leave her any money? There were too many ways this could go wrong.

As she walked inside the bank the blast of cold air hit her full on. She should have expected it on this hot day but she didn't. And received a severe case of the goosebumps.

"Are you okay honey? I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine!"

Mrs. Potter pressed the cold key into her hand. Keira walked up to a desk, James trailing behind.

"Hello young miss." Sqeaked the goblin, "How may I help you?"

Keira was highly annoyed by the squeakiness of his voice. I wasn't normal.

"I would like to go to my vault."

"Do you have a key?"

Without saying anything she handed the key to the goblin. He took it and beckoned for her to follow. Mrs. Potter and James followed her as they all got into a cart. The goblin gave the cart a bit of a push against the wall and they were off. The cart wound around corners while twisting in a nauseating downward spiral. Their ears all started popping and then, with a sickening jolt they stopped. The goblin got out and walked a little bit down the track to the closest wall torch so he could light up his. As he came back he offered his free hand to Keira to help her out but she backed away. The bright light flashing brought back memories. Terrible ones she had locked way in the back of her mind. Memories of fire. And her parents.

She quickly shook it off and jumped out of the cart. And ran to catch up. Mrs. Potter was remaining in the cart anf James was already out puking up his last neal. She didn't blame him, what with the cart ride and all. As she approached her vault she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know anything about her parents financially, they died when she was nine and wasn't as interested in her parent's money. As the door swung open with a hideous screech, she was shocked.

**A/N: If you review I'll update much sooner and you'll see what happens next.**


	3. The vault

**Disclaimer: Do we have to put this on every chapter? It's just annoying because everyone knows that I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter.**

She was shocked. There was a fair amount of galleons to last a couple of lifetimes. But that wasn't what shocked her. It wasn't that there was a huge stack of spell-books and muggle novels (which she loved to read). It wasn't the jars upon jars of mysterious substances. It was the chest. The chest was big. It was a color she couldn't place. It wasn't yet grey but not yet blue. It had a letter on it addressed to her. It had a beautiful swooping handwriting. She immediately recognized it as her mother's. Without even reading it, she broke down into tears.

It had been two years since she had seen her mother. She picked up the letter and began to read. As she was reading, her tears dropped onto the parchment, blurring the writing. But she could still see through it.

Keira Devlin,

If you are reading this, it means that both your father and I are dead. You will be at least 11 years old, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get into the vault. These are all things we wished we could tell you but you weren't old enough to handle it. First, we want to tell you that we want you to be happy, which will be hard if we are dead. We want you to be the person you were when we were alive. When I was a child, my parents died. I became distant, I wouldn't socialize. We wouldn't want you to become that kind of person.

Love, your parents, Muriel and Sean Devlin

At first, Keira was happy. That was before she read it. After, she was mad. Really mad. Her parents wanted her to be outgoing and friendly, like she was before, she could understand that. But saying that her mother closed up like she did. That what got her. It was really hard for her after the accident occurred and she wasnt able to stay open. She opened up again a little bit when she was adopted but oly to close up. It wasn't that easy to open up. She watched as tears streamed down her face and hit the parchment, blotting it up.

She opened up the chest. Inside were a few things. There was a pair of dice, a deck of cards, a candle, a bottle of ink and most curiously of all, a gold bangle. The bangle was about two inches (five centimeters) wide and had some ancient inscription on it that she couldn't make out. She slipped on the bangle, grabbed a large beaded coin pouch that was sitting in the room and piled enough money in it for a couple of years, she wasn't looking forward to coming back down here again, along with the itemd from ybe chest. She looked back at her vault one last time and grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of novels. She was looking forward to reading those. She then walked out of the vault and heard the door close behind her.

She ran back to Mrs. Potter. James was done barfing, thank god.

"How was it?" Inquired Mrs. Potter.

"Fine."

"Was there anything special? Other than money I mean."

"No" Keira lied. She hadn't lied since before the accident. She now just remembered the feeling of guilt, but also glee that comes from this.

"Alright. I trust you"

**A/N: Chapters come a lot sooner if I get reviews.**


	4. wands wands wands

**Disclaimer: its thanksgiving for those who celebrate it. I dont have time to own Harry.**

Keira survived the ride up from Gringotts, but just barely. Mrs. Potter was walking down the steps when she looked at Keira and exclaimed,

"Keira Devlin! What are you wearing? We will stop immediately at Twilfitt and Tattings once we get all of yoir supplies. You must get some more suitable clothing."

Keira looked down at what she was wearing. It was a tan colored tunic, almost sack-like, made out of canvas, but it had been washed so many times it wasn't stiff. Along the trim at the bottom was a few rows of beautiful wooden beads embroidered into it. She was wearing some tighter fitting dark brown pants and brown boots as well. She didn't find anything wrong with it. It was what she would wear in Ireland. No one ever found it wrong. She didn't want to have to get new clothing. She would go to Madame Malkin's anyways, why get more clothes?

"Fine."

She never understood why Mrs. Potter was pressured her so much into things. She acted like only her voice mattered. But Keira put the aside the thought. She needed a wand. It was what she had been waiting for. It was the idea of her walking into Ollivander's, just where her parents walked, and getting suited for a wand.

She stepped in to Ollivander's and the musty smell hit her head-on. But she liked this smell. It felt homey. Mr. Ollivander walked up to her and James when he heard the bell on the door ring.

"Well well well. Ms. Devlin, it has been a while. And this is?"

"James Potter. I was adopted by his family."

"Ah. I see. Well come come. I'm sure you would lime to start seeing what wand might suit you best. Now. Who's first?"

"I will," said James.

"All right then. Let's see. Why don't you try this out."

The wand James picked up was long and had large bulb-like shaped carved into it. The moment James picked it up it glowed red and blasted the container of flowers across the room.

"Definitely not that one. How about this."

After a bit of rummaging around he produced a case that was a bit long abd all black. Unlike the rest of the cases, they were all greenish gray. Once James picked it up Mr. Ollivander said,

"That's it. Fourteen inches. Holly with a unicorn hair core. Perfect for you. It will never turn to the dark side. Now, Keira, come here. I have been waiting for you."

"You said that is had been a while. Have we met?"

"Yes. When you were three years old your father would come here a lot and you would just sit and stare out the window. You were a patient toddler. Now, try this one."

Short and straight with a white color to it. As she gripped it she felt it surge with energy, just like her mother's would feel like.

"No no no. Not for you. Too light."

He went on and on and on. Finally, he pulled off a case from the back of the shelves and handed it too her. As she opened up the case abd pulled it out he promted her.

"Give it a little wave."

She did a simple livitation spell and it worked flawlessly.

"Yes yes yes. That's the one. Nine inches, ebony wood with a dragon heartstring core. Very strong."

Keira was fascinated by the wand. It was jet-black and really lightweight. It felt much more at home in her hands. She pulled out the money and paued for her wand. As she walked out, she swore she saw a cat rise on its hind legs and wave its paws.

**A/N: more reviews=more chapters**


	5. PTSD and backstory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I did, Draco might end up with me.**

Keira had had a very long day. After getting robes, and all her school supplies, they had to stop to get her some more clothes. _Because she just had to get some more, _Mrs. Potter had said. She didn't see why, but she had to get clothing that fit her new mother's standards. It was like Mrs. Potter didn't like her that much. She knew that she did, but it didn't seem like it. After all of that, they got to go to Flourish and Botts. Along with her school books, she got some more books. Novels were her life. She was worried that she wouldn't have enough to last her the whole year. Though she knew that she would probably bring way too many, but that was okay. They were all paperbacks, not too heavy.

When they got home, Mr. Potter had greeted them with dinner. It was pretty much an average day. But since the next day they would be going to Hogwarts, they had to pack. It was a fast job so Keira went to the kitchen to make Soda Bread. The traditional recipe was made with raisins but the Potters didn't like them so she made three small loaves. One with raisins, for her on the train, and two without, one for James on the train and one to stay home. She was so happy baking, it made the house smell like her old house. Warm and cozy. But that brought back the memories.

That night Keira had a nightmare.

Running home from the market after seeing the smoke from her neighborhood. Realizing it was her house. Getting there and running into it despite the neighbors protest. Her parents were in there. They couldn't die. Not this way. She coughed through the smoke. It was choking her, restricting air. Not letting her get through to her parents. She was pulled out by a neighbor who saw her go in. Only when she was outside did she feel the burns. Large burns the size of her hand. Deep red and crackly. And they hurt. Only in this dream, the burns grew. They grew and grew and grew until they covered her body. She woke up at five in the morning sweating and shaking in fear.

The doctor said it was only PTSD. (Post traumatic stress disorder for those who don't know) He said the nightmares would go away. They didn't they kept getting worse. Every time it spawned the question, why didn't her parents use magic to distinguish the fire? She would never know. All that was left for her was their vault. That was all they had after the fire. After a year of the dreams, she would wake up screaming. That forced Mrs. Potter to take her back to the doctor. She didn't want a random person she hardly knew prying into her life. She anted to be left alone. All the doctor said was that if she kept holding it in, it would get worse. She just needed to let go. To open up. Keira wasn't ready for that. She needed someone to trust. Someone other than James. She already knew she could count on Mary, Erin and Fiona to tell but it was too far away. The owl could be intercepted. Anyways, they already knew what happened. She might open up if thay came to Hogwarts too. Seeing that they were all witches.

It might have helped if she hadn't had a nightmare, but she got back to sleep, with a bit of struggle, but got a full nights rest for the train ride.

**A/N: As always, please review, it would help a lot. I thought this would be a good point to learn a bit about her backstory. I hope you liked it. **


	6. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I give up. How hard is it to convince you that I don't own Harry Potter?**

Keira woke up that morning feeling fresh and ready to go. She shoved the nightmare into the back of her mind. She didn't have time for it. She was going to Hogwarts. She took a shower and got dressed. Careful not to wear anything that Mrs. Potter wouldn't like. She had to remember that she packed all the clothing that she loved to wear, like the tunic, and could wear it when they weren't in uniform at Hogwarts.

Since the Potters lived very close to King's Cross Station, they decided to walk there. Wheb they arrived at the station,

"Mum, platform nine and three quarters, it isn't here." Exclaimed James in frustration.

"James honey, the muggles can't know about the platform so it is hidden. You just have to run through that barrier." Mrs. Potter explained.

"You want us to run into a wall? We aren't idiots. Walls have mass, and are hard. If it fails it will hurt." James protested.

"Oh, stop complaining, I'll go through." Keira said. Looking carefully to see if any non-magical folk werelooking and ran into the barrier. To her surprise, she slid through. She looked behind her and saw James and his mother emerge from the barrier.

"See. That wasn't so bad James."

"Mum. That was terrifying! I will never get over that."

Laughing too herself, she turned around.

"Mrs. Potter, I believe we are either here on the wrong day, are too early, or are way too late." There wasn't anyone there and Keira was the first to notice.

"We are a couple hours early. I wasn't expecting to be early so you will have to wait"

She decided to walk away from the quarreling of James and his mother. She walked all the way down to the far end of the station. It was crisp day with a strong wind blowing. She was wearing a poncho/wrap and she hugged it tighter around her body. The wind whipped her hair around but she didn't care. It felt good actually. Her town had weather much like this in the fall and winter. What was so unusual about the weather here was that for this time of year, it was very uncommon.

Keira looked along the tracks as she scooted to the edge of the platform. She couldn't see anything, but after some careful examination she realized that there was a train coming quite fast toward the station. She watched as it slowed down until it came to a stop. The train was bright red and was called the "Hogwarts Espress". Soon after the train had stopped people started to trickle onto the platform and Keira walked back to James and Mrs. Potter.

* * *

Keira vaguely remembered walking down the train searching for a seat. They hadn't thought about getting on the train until last minute so they were slightly late to find an open compartment. Keira sat down next to someone named Remus. And people came amd went. Remus and her sat and read. After a while Remus started talking. She just kept reading.

"Keira, what is so interesting about..." James said craning his neck to see the back of her book, "... Peter Pan that should keep you from engaging in conversation."

"First of all, all of you are boys. Second of all, Peter Pan is a classic book with a fascinating plot that you probably would like if you tried reading it. It is about som many thing that I know for a fact you find interesting," Keira stated.

"I think that is the most words you have consecutively said in a while," James observed.

"Why don't you tell us what it so interesting about Peter Pan," said a tall boy sitting next James who had brown, slightly tangled hair and had a slight resemblance to someone who came over to see Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Black she thought.

"Might I first inquire as to what your name is?"

"What's with the old English? It doesn't really fit that Irish accent of yours. My name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Well Sirius, Peter Pan is about a boy who never wants to grow up. He lives in Neverland with the lost boys. Peter doesn't age but the lost boys do. When they get to old for Peter, he 'thins them out'. There are also pirates and indians and lots of battles."

"A new record!" James exclaimed, "that was more than fifty words!"

"So, are you a muggle-born?" Sirius inquired.

"For your information, no. My parents were both born wizards of wizard families." Keira retorted. Then she placed her bookmark into her book, closed it and stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!" Sirius called.

"Maybe you shouldn't bring up her parentage. It's kind of tragic." James said back in the compartment.

"What do you know?" Asked Remus.

"I know that she was adopted by our family two or three years ago after something happened. She won't say what though."

"Oh." Said Peter Pettigrew, who had been sitting in the corner the whole time, "that's interesting."

**A/N: Please, please, please, please, please... review. **


	7. Boats to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep trying. I give up. I don't own Harry, or anyone else, except Keira.**

**A/N: sorry it been a while since I posted, I've been sick and the homework keeps piling up. Also, I have a link on my profile that contains some of Keira's outfits. I'll update it when I jave me and there is a chapter that needs it.**

As Keira stormed out she felt bad that she had just left James but that Sirius boy just really pissed her off. He went a little too far in assumptions. She walked down the train, passing between cars moving up to the front. As she was walking, an older lady was pushing a trolley through the train.

"Would you like something to eat?" The woman asked.

"What is there? Actually, never mind, I'll have a chocolate frog," after paying Keira kept walking while eating. She loved chocolate frogs and they were a popular snack back in Ireland. As she kept walking, she came to the front. She stepped outside to walk around to where the driver would be. But as she peered around, the wind whipping at her face, she didn't see anyone. After a bit of thought, this made sense, considering Hogwarts is a magical school so the train must be magical too. She started getting chilly whilst standing outside and she pulled her poncho/wrap around her. Then, realizing the time, she rushed back to her compartment.

"Boys, I think it is time to change into our robes," Keira stated, trying not to make eye contact with Sirius.

"You're right!" James exclaimed as Keira walked off to change in the restrooms

* * *

Keira stepped off the train to see a large man wearing lots of fur and a bigg scruffy black beard.

"First years! This way!" He bellowed.

Keira walked over to the large man along with about 100 other first years. They all followed him as he walked over to the lake surrounding the castle and had everyone get into a boat. Since there were only four students to a boat, the boys sat in one and Keira found another boat. This one had another three girls already talking and socializing. She recognized one as Lily Evans, a girl whom she vaguely remembered waking into their compartment on the train. The others introduced themselves as Emmaline Vance and Alice Cragg. (A/N, Alice is Alice Longbottom, I just needed a last name before she married)

"Forward!" The large man said and the boats lurched forward all at the same time. Lily explained that the largeam was named Hagrid and was the groundskeeper. Thay all watched in awe as the castle loomed up ahead. It looked beautiful in the moonlight and a couple of windows had warm light glowing from inside. It was amazing.

**A/N: please review. I know this was short but if I get more reviews I'll keep posting. Next up is the sorting hat so, yeah.**


	8. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Keira**

Hagrid led the the group of students to a lady.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Said Hagrid.

"Thank you, I will take them from here," Said the lady. She was tall and wore emerald green robes. She had a stern face and everyone in the room knew she wasn't someone to mess with.

She led the students to a empty chamber off of where they could hear the large sound of people talking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the woman, "The banquet will begin shortly, but first, you must be sorted. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has an important history and has produced many outstanding wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, you will gain points for your triumphs, a lose points for any rulebreaking. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope you all will be a credit to your house.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a moment in front of the rest of the school. If I were you, I would take this time to straighten yourselves up a bit. I will return when we are ready," and she left.

"I really don't want to be in Slytherin," Sirius stated.

"Why?" asked James, Remus and Keira at the same time.

"My whole family has. And I don't want to end up like them."

"What do you mean, and what is Slytherin?" Peter asked.

"Slytherin is for the Pure of Heart. But now, it's just the pure of blood. Everyone who has came out of it for the last decade has been on the dark side. So has my family. My brother, Regulas is pure evil, as are my parents."

"Oh. Sorry I asked." Peter apologized.

"It's fine. Keira, I never said sorry for the train. I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"It's alright," Keira said, but looked away. She wasn't ready to forgive him.

"Attention," McGonnagall called, "you all need to form a line and be quiet as we enter the hall."

There was a lot of hustling to get into a line and the woman led them out.

"Welcome everyone," she said once they had entered the hall. There was a stool in the center of the room with an old hat sitting on it, "I shall call your name and you shall come and sit on the stool with the hat on, then, you shall be sorted.

"Abbott, Benjamin."

As the boy walked up he was shaking. He sat on the stool and the hat burst into song. Benjamin was so shocked when it happened he blushed. Keira was too nervous to hear what It was saying. All she heard that brought her back to reality was the word called loudly by the hat, Hufflepuff.

Next was his sister, Zia.

* * *

Keira waited, then, her name was called,

"Devlin, Keira."

She was almost to shocked that this moment was here that she almost didn't wall up. James nudged her and she started up. She sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it spoke into jer ear, but to her surprise, no one else could hear it.

"Keira. Such an interesting name, and an interesting history. Your family goes back a long time. Almost everyone was Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

She thought, "my family went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. You are very smart, but you have the gut to walk into a flame to save you family... GRYFFINDOR!"

She breathed a sigh or relief, then rushed to the loudest table, hoping it was Gryffindor, which it was. She sat next to Alice, who landed Gryffindor just a moment ago, and as far away from Sirius as she could. She sat and watched as Lily was a Gryffindor, then Remus, who came and sat with Sirius, then Peter and James. All Gryffindor. She expected James to sit with her but no, he sat with Sirius. She was really pissed off but tryed to keep it to herself. But all her worries vanished when Emmaline Vance was sorted last, Dumbledore, the headmaster, gave a speech and then the food appeared. There was so much of it, everyone filled their plates tiffed thselves. Once people were full, the conversations began.

**A/N: Please review. Keira is going to have some interesting conversations.**


	9. The Dream and Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or anyone else, except Kiera, she's mine.**

After walking up into the tower, recieving her roommates (Lily, Alice and Emmaline), and discovering her bags already in her room, she quickly took a shower and changed so she could go to bed. She was really tired, and everyone else was too, and it was easy to get to bed.

* * *

In her dreams, her mother appeared.

"Glad to see you opening up. You're talking now."

"Of course I'm talking, it's just hard to talk when you have Mrs. Potter around. She has to have everything her way, and nothing stands in the way of that."

"But you should still give her a chance."

"It would be better if I was just silent," Keira said, frowning.

"Well. She's a nice person. Anyways, you need to open up more-"

"What would you know? You could have saved..."

But she woke up.

* * *

She kept thinking of what she said. Now she knew what she was afraid of, Mrs. Potter. But what made her open up away from her? She vowed that she would find what made her open up at school, for her mother.

* * *

She was pretty distant from everyone, espcially the train car group. She didn't mind James or Remus, but she did mind them when they were with Sirius. Once they hung out with him, they became jerks. She found herself hanging with Lily and some of her friends.

During breakfast they got their schedules. Lily was trying to campare with Keira for classes, but they only had flying and herbology due to the mix of second and third year classes she had.

"Why are you taking all these weird classes?" Asked Lily.

"Before I moved into the Potters, I lived in Ireland and my mother homeschooled me."

"Oh."

**A/N: I know this was really really short, but s having computer problems and some writer's block, but I needed to post the next chapter. I'm not sure if I can continue on woth this story if I don't get reviews. I need ideas for the next chapters as I am at a loss. **


	10. Stuff

I'm really sorry this isn't another chapter. I've got a problem. I don't know where to go from here on this story, so I need reviews, otherwise the story will go dormant. Really sorry.


	11. Porcelain Bunnies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I need to apologize upfront for not posting for the past week. I have a lot of halfway done chapters that I just stopped working on, so you can expect more chapters, and maybe some new stories. This will be a short chapter.**

Transfiguration. Keira understood it. That was for sure. She knew its limits. She new the laws. She understood it. But could she do it? The previous four classes involved her getting a bit of a way out for being the youngest amongst the third years. Today, she wanted to show she had earned her spot in the third year classes.

Most of the third years were very nice to her, surprisingly, the nicest were Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor third years thought that she thought that she was too good for them. Ravenclaw loved her because she proved herself in some of the other classes and had taken her like a honorary Ravenclaw, and most of them treated her like a little sister. Slytherin liked her because Professor Slughorn was picking on her, even though he usually liked Gryffindors, and she stayed levelheaded. Then, she was sitting at one of the Slytherin tables (because in the Gryffindor/Slytherin class, the Gryffindors hated her) and her tablemates, not including Snape, made a huge mistake and when Slughorn came by saying that they did it all wrong, she put in a couple ingredients not on the list, and the potion fixed itself, saving them from detention.

Back to Transfiguration.

"Today we will be learning the Lapifors Spell. This will transform any small item into a rabbit. You will then be able to control this rabbit," explained the professor, "everybody say the incantation with me, no wands. Lapifors."

"Lapifors," everyone stated.

"Wonderful, now to perform this you must point your wand towards the object on your desk whilst saying the word. You may try it now."

Everyone buzzed around, trying to achieve the transformation. Professor McGonnagall never let them have this much freedom around transfig. It was a very strict subject. Keira decided she would try the spell though.

"Lapifors," she said firmly while pointing her wand towards the small, porcelain, Buddha statue she had. It morphed a bit and became a porcelain rabbit, but she could control it and she had it hop over to professor, who wasn't looking very good.

"Keira, is that you rabbit?" The professor asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am. If It's not too rude to say, you look like you've got a fever. You might want to go to the infirmary."

"You're right. I should go. But congratulations on the rabbit. You got farther than anyone else."

Keira looked around, she saw teacups with bunny ears, stones hopping around and everything in between.

"Class. Listen up," McGonnagall tried to raise her voice, but you could tell it took to much energy to do so, "I'd like to congratulate Keira for getting closest to a rabbit. Class is dissmissed. Homework is still the essay on the laws of tranfiguration."

Everyone hustled put the door, when Keira looked back, she couldn't see anyone, just a cat slinking out tue back door. When she reached the commons, Natalia, a third year, and her gang, Lisa, Audrey and Jennifer, sneered at Keira.

"Show off. You probably were given an easier artifact."

And they walked away.

**A/N: Please review. I don't know if I have another chapter in me, I need a plot for a couple of chapters, if you have any ideas, review or PM me.**


	12. Help!

My writer's block is even worse and I can't think of the next chapter for Keira. So I thought, if you PM me a short next chapter, I'll post my favorite, labeled with you name, and use that as the next chapter. If you don't like this idea, please don't go and post reviews/pm me about how bad of an idea it is. I'm really desperate, but I want to keep the story going.


End file.
